The Reunion
by Scuff
Summary: (sequil to The Meeting!) Jareth takes Sarah to a family reunion and everything sort of falls apart.
1. The Request

Jareth woke up to the feeling of someone on his bed. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing Sarah, already dressed and ready for the day, sitting on the edge of his bed. He stretched and smiled at her.  
"Good morning Sarah. Sleep well?"  
"Yes, and you?" Sarah asked, running her fingers through his sleep tousled hair.  
He nodded and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Did you get the feeling that everyone has been watching us closely the past few days?  
"No, why do you sat that?" she asked moving to sit beside him.  
He rested his head on her shoulder. "All the goblins seemed to snicker to themselves as I passed. Perhaps they didn't think their king would ever be dating?"  
"Maybe," Sarah murmured, stroking his cheek with her fingers and leaning her cheek against his head.  
He sighed and snuggled closer. "You know I'll have to present you to my family."  
"I wonder how presenting an non-human will go over with my family?" Sarah mused with a small laugh.  
Jareth didn't answer but crawled out of bed and began to poke through his wardrobe.  
"I'll have to send a message to Father. I haven't talked to him in years."  
"Why not?" Sarah asked, lying on her back and watching him.  
He shrugged as he took a few pieces of clothing into his bathroom.  
"We didn't have anything to say," he yelled out to her.  
Sarah curled up in the bed and pulled the covers over her, yawning slightly.  
He came out a few minutes later in a loose black shirt and pants. He grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her.  
"I thought you said you slept well," he said stroking her hair.  
"I did," she murmured, moving over to snuggled against him.  
He chuckled and held her. A loud knocking jarred him from his thoughts. He sighed and stood. Walking over to the door he opened it and Hoggle wobbled in.  
"You's got a message," Hoggle said handing Jareth a black crystal.  
Instead of yelling at Hoggle for interrupting him he simply took the crystal and thanked him. Hoggle left and Jareth sat back down on the bed.  
"What's that?" Sarah asked, crawling behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder.  
He frowned. "A message from the king of the faes. I find that a little unsettling, being that we were just talking about him."  
"Your father is the king?"  
Jareth nodded. "I wonder what he wants..."  
"He doesn't say?" Sarah asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
He shook his head and smiled at her. "This might take a minute. Don't be scared. I'll be right back."  
He kissed her forehead then turned his attention back to the crystal and passed out.  
  
Jareth found himself standing in his fathers thrown room. An older fae, one with dark green eyes and long black hair streaked with grey, stared back at him. The fae wore all black and held a black crystal cane in his right hand. His father hadn't changed.  
"My son. There will be a family reunion three days from now. I except you to be there. I want you to bring the full report on your realm with you."  
With that Jareth's world went black  
Sarah pulled the inert body of Jareth back from the edge of the bed and hugged him to her, wondering what had happened.  
After a few minutes Jareth opened his eyes. He was still in his room with Sarah next to him. He mentally did a check over his body. Everything seemed to be fine.  
"There's a family reunion a few days from now. He wants me there," he said softly.  
"What happened?" Sarah asked, not letting go of him.  
He rolled over and nestled his head on her shoulder.  
"He's much more powerful than I am. With my magic, you get dizzy. It's kind of the same thing with me and my fathers magic. Except I get a little more than dizzy. I'm fine."  
"Of course. Your father won't mind will he?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know. But I have to begin getting a report together to take to him. And I guess we will have to leave early, since zapping around tends to get you all sick. We can travel in my carriage  
"How long will it take? If it takes too long then we can just zap over, I'll survive."  
"Hmmm. I think it would take about a day and half a night at most."  
"Is that all right?" Sarah asked, absently running her fingers across his jaw.  
He smiled. "It will be just fine."  
"Good, because I really don't like zapping."  
He sighed. "There is just one little thing."  
"What?" Sarah asked, turning her head to look at him.  
Jareth sighed. "I don't think my father will take to highly to my style of dress at the moment. I'll have to dress like I did. I'm a fae, not a human so I should dress as such...at least while he's around. I'm going to have to make another vision spell."  
He frowned at her. "I guess I'll look like a scared flower again."  
Sarah laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the warning, I'll try to shield my eyes," she murmured with a grin.  
He groaned and rolled off the bed and onto his feet.  
"I'll give you a blindfold and you can play like your blind. Your a good actress. I think you can do it."  
"I'll pass, I'll just suffer through it for a little while," Sarah answered, slowly sliding off the bed.  
Jareth stretched, then spotted the black crystal still sitting on the bed. He picked it up and placed it on his nightstand.  
"How about some breakfast?"  
Sarah shook her head and yawned. "I don't eat breakfast."  
He nodded. "That fact slipped my mind. What do you feel like doing?"  
"Well, you said you needed to get started on a report, so I guess I'll wander around the gardens."  
He sighed and nodded then crossed the room to her and gave her a gentle kiss.  
"Join me for lunch?"  
Sarah nodded and slipped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes. "When?"  
He shrugged and lightly ran his fingers up and down her arms.  
"Call me whenever you hungry. I think it would be nice though if we ate with everyone else though. I've been separated from them for a few days now and We'll be gone for a few more so I need to show them I'm still their king."  
"All right. See you at lunch then," Sarah said, giving him a quick kiss before walking to the door.  
Jareth sighed and went into his office. He leaned back in his chair, twirling two crystals in his hand. He set them on the desk and they turned into a pen and paper. He began to talk and the pen began to write down his words. His handwriting was sloppy. This would work just fine.  
He kept one arm around her waist and began to walk. "Well. Onward to noisy goblins and such."  
"Can't wait," Sarah murmured, smiling up at him.  
They ended up in Jareth's thrown room. Jareth lunged on his thrown while Sarah sat in a similar one to his right, which he had created out of a crystal. The goblins jabbered and laughed and one came up to Jareth and whispered something into his ear, looking at Sarah. Jareth blushed furiously and when Sarah asked what the little goblin had said he quickly stated that it was nothing and continued to eat off his plate.  
Sarah looked at him once more before continuing eating, watching as the goblins leapt about the room.  
I'll go back for visits. I'll just tell my family I moved out of country or something. That is, if you'll let me stay," Sarah said, smiling at him.  
He tapped his finger against his chin. "Let me think...Hmmm"  
"Please?" Sarah asked, pouting slightly.  
He sighed, the room had gone silent. The goblins had fallen for their little play.  
"All right. You may stay."  
The goblins all cheered and began to dance around the room. Jareth threw back his head and laughed as they sang in there own tongue.  
Sarah laughed quietly, looking from Jareth to his goblins. "Will you teach me how to speak their language?" she asked Jareth after he had finished laughing.  
Jareth looked shocked and cleared his throat. "It's kind of...well how can I say this in a nice way? Um...it's a dirty language."  
"So, I take it, you won't teach me?"  
He sighed and rubbed at his hair. "It's very hard to learn-"  
He was cut off by a goblin who ran up to Sarah and whispered something in her ear.  
She smiled and repeated it, the phrase sounding like a mix between Russian and Chinese.  
Jareth turned a bright pink and grinned. All the goblins cheered and patted Jareth's shoulder. He shook his head and laughed, not looking at Sarah.  
"All right, what did I just say?" Sarah whispered, leaning towards Jareth.  
Jareth tried to speak but only laughed harder. When he had regained himself he leaned back over to talk with her.  
"In a ruff translation, you just said you wanted to sleep with me. But it was really much worse than that."  
He laughed harder and almost fell out of his chair.  
"Worse?" Sarah asked softly, her cheeks a light pink.  
He nodded, tears in his eyes. All the goblins were still dancing and patting him on his shoulder.  
"Oh," she murmured, taking a sip of her drink.  
Jareth wiped his face with his hands and stopped his laughter. He began to spin three of the crystal in his hand, looking out the window, still chuckling every once and awhile.  
"Stop laughing, I had no idea what I was saying."  
He tried very hard to put a serious look on is face. After trying a few times he succeeded  
. Some of the goblins tugged at Sarah's shirt and pants, pointing towards the door. "Do they want me to leave?" she asked, looking at Jareth.  
A few goblins pushed at Jareths back. He smiled at Sarah.  
"They want us to leave together."  
Sarah raised her eyebrows. "And, why would they want that?"  
He leaned down and listened to a goblin and nodded, giving the goblin a serious look and a pat on the back. The goblin claps his hands and jumped around. Jareth stand and bow to Sarah.  
"Shall we?"  
"All right," Sarah said hesitantly, placing her hand over his and walking out of the room with him. "Okay, what did you just agree to?" she asked once the door closed behind them.  
He grinned. "They want a little goblin prince. I told them that they would need to wait. They asked if tomorrow was long enough. It was then I decided to leave before things got bad."  
Sarah's cheeks turned a dark crimson, and she looked at Jareth, eyes slightly wide.  
He chuckled. "The rumors about us have gone quite far already."  
"I'll say," Sarah murmured. "How much longer do you have to work on the report?"  
He shrugged. "I can finish it on the way over. I'm almost done. Why? Did you have plans?"  
"No plans, I was just wondering how much longer you had to stay in your office."  
He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I don't. I'm king."  
"Really?"  
He was quiet for a little while. "In all reality...no. I rule over a bunch of dirty little goblins and a labyrinth. But you'll allow me my fantasy won't you?"  
"Of course I will and besides, I like your kingdom," Sarah said, smiling and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
He chuckled and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Even if there are little twittering goblins telling us how to run our relationship?"  
"Even if there are goblins telling us how to run our relationship and dwarves spreading rumors about us," Sarah said with a grin, leaning against him.  
He straightened. "Hoggle's spreading those rumors? Why that little sneak! I ought to tip him head first into the bog of eternal stench right now! That would show him."  
Sarah stepped in front of him and pulled his head down to press her lips against his. When she finally pulled back, she smiled up at him.  
"Don't you think you're being a little hasty?" she asked, running her thumb over his lips.  
He blinked his eyes for a moment. "Uh...what?"  
"I said, don't you think you're being a little hasty?" Sarah repeated, smiling.  
He nuzzled her hair. "About what?"  
"You know, I don't remember," Sarah murmured, ducking her head to hide a triumphant grin.  
He shrugged and continued to walk. He took out a crystal, turned it into a peach, and proceeded to eat it.  
"Am I going to be the only human at this reunion?" Sarah asked, walking beside him.  
He nodded, his mouth full of peach. "I think so."  
Sarah glanced at him. "You just ate lunch, why are you eating a peach?"  
He shrugged. "I wanted dessert. And since I can have it, I'm eating it."  
Sarah laughed quietly and shook her head at his logic. "So, are there any other kind of fae coming to this, or just ones who look like you?"  
He looked confused at her question. "There will be other girls too. Don't worry."  
"No, I meant will there be like, centaurs and imps and others, not just human looking fae."  
"Oh," he said as he threw his peach pit away. "There will be a few different type of creatures sure. Sort of like representatives. I'll bring Hoggle along with me as my representative. I'm sure others will bring being from their own land too."  
"Will I stand out since I'm mortal?"  
He thought for a moment. "I guess so. I didn't think about it. I suppose you would."  
Sarah frowned slightly. "Oh."  
He looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just don't like standing out that much, that's all," Sarah said with a shrug.  
He laughed. "My Sarah, you stand out anyway. Why do you think I made sure you got that book?"  
Sarah blushed lightly and pressed her face against his shoulder.  
He smiled and began heading towards his rooms.  
Sarah followed him and frowned theatrically when he opened the door to his closet.  
He sighed and began to poke through the clothing.  
"Would you like to dress me up? Or do I get to subject myself to your criticism?"  
"I'll wait out here and you can show me how different outfits look on you," Sarah said with a smile as she sat on his bed.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, even though a grin was on his face.  
For the next hour Jareth put on a fashion show for Sarah, growing more and more silly as time went on. The last thing was simply a white silk robe.  
"How's about this one? Should I make my grand entrance in this?"  
He demonstrated as he walked across the room.  
"Hmm, material clings quite a bit, doesn't it?" Sarah murmured with a smirk.  
He looked down at himself. "Well I thought a bit of glitter here and there..."  
"Please no, have mercy," Sarah pleaded, laughing as she curled into a ball.  
He grinned and dusted himself with glitter and strutted around the room.  
"I think this will be my main attire. I'm sure my parents will think highly of me."  
Sarah could barely catch her breath, she was laughing so hard. "But your hair just doesn't go with it," she protested.  
He threw up his hands.  
"Never enough! He walked into his bathroom. There was a bright flash of light and he came back out and leaned up against the doorframe. His hair and makeup were back to the way they were seven years ago.  
"I'm ready for my close up."  
"I cower before you," Sarah said, grinning at him.  
He looked down at himself and laughed. "Dressed like this? I would too!"  
"Please tell me I can where something a little better? Please?" Sarah asked, smiling as she went over to him and ran her fingers through his hair.  
He shook his head, sprinkling glitter everywhere and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm not going to present you to my family in a robe. I'm sure we'll get something together."  
Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, coughing as she inhaled some of the glitter. "Help, I'm drowning in glitter."  
He patted her on the back as he laughed. He disagreed into the bathroom and came back out a minute later dress in his loose black shirt and pants once more. His hair was still poofy but the makeup was gone.  
"I might as well leave the spell up. No sense in destroying it when I'm just going to have to use it again later."  
Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek. "If you have to wear that kind of stuff at this reunion, you know you might make me have to break one of my cardinal rules," she said with a grin.  
He raised an eyebrow at her? "Sarah has rules?"  
"Yes, never kiss a man wearing more makeup than I am," she said with a grin, kissing him slowly.  
He picked her up and moved her back to the bed and sat down beside her, not breaking away.  
"Ha ha. Very funny Sarah," he whispered against her neck as he kissed it softly.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'd only break it for you," she whispered with a smile, rubbing her cheek against his.  
He laughed. "That's good because wait till you see all the faes at my fathers castle."  
"I'm already scared, please say you'll protect me from the scary fashion," Sarah murmured, kissing his ear.  
He pressed his lips against her and pushed her back on the bed. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled down at her.  
"Of course. You think I'm going to let anyone else torture you with there clothing now that I have the chance? I think not."  
"Good," she whispered, pulling his lips back down to hers and wrapping her arms around his neck.  



	2. The Reunion

I still own nothing (sob). Oh well. Enjoy. Oh...and thanks Tial for your help.  
  
The Reunion  
  
Jareth knocked on Sarah's door. He wanted to get an early start so there would be no rush. He didn't want the fae king waiting for him. That would be a bad thing to do.  
"Sarah. Are you ready yet?"  
"Yes," she said opening the door. "The trunk with clothes is already at the carriage right?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.  
"All right, let's get going," Sarah said with a smile, slipping her hand around his.  
They walked out of the castle to find Hoggle sitting in the drivers seat of a rather large white carriage. A team of huge black horses stood ready to travel. Jareth had another one of his smirks on his face as he approached the carriage door.  
"It's wonderful," Sarah murmured, thanking Jareth as he helped her into it.  
She gasped as she entered the carriage. Instead of being the interior of a carriage it was a rather large room. The room was white with dark blue carpeting. There was a sofa on one side of the room with a coffee table set in front of it and two chairs. A refrigerator was shoved into the corner and a music box in another. Books lined one wall and there was a small bed to the left of the door.  
Jareth grinned as he climbed in. Everything one needs for traveling.  
Sarah looked around the inside once more before sticking her head out the door and frowning at the size of the carriage.  
"How is the inside bigger than the outside?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.  
Jareth had his head stuck in the refrigerator. "Magic can do wonders Sarah. How did I fit us and thirty other couples into a ballroom?"  
Sarah smiled and shook her head. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this kind of stuff."  
Jareth popped the top on his soda. "You will. Just give it another hundred years or so."  
Sarah frowned. "Remember, I'm mortal."  
Jareth flopped down on the couch next to her, gulping his soda. "You won't be if you remain with me."  
"How is that possible?"  
Jareth chuckled and leaned his head, with all it's poofy hair, on her shoulder.  
"Oh Sarah. Haven't you seen yet? Here, anything is possible."  
Sarah smiled and smoothed his hair back to rest her cheek against the top of his head.  
Jareth shook his head slightly, tickling her nose with is hair. She sneezed and he laughed. A "Fasten your seat belt" sign lit up above the door and a bell sounded. Jareth looked up at Sarah.  
"Well, here we go then."  
Jareth shook his head slightly, tickling her nose with is hair. She sneezed and he laughed. A "Fasten your seat belt" sign lit up above the door and a bell sounded. Jareth looked up at Sarah.  
"Well, here we go then."  
Sarah looked around for a seatbelt, then gave up and looked at Jareth. "Why do you have that sign if you don't have seatbelts?"  
Jareth changed his position and lay his on his back, his head in her lap. He sipped at his half finished soda.  
"On my first flight I thought those signs were so cool. I wanted one for myself. I don't have an airplane so this is where I ended up putting it."  
"Oh," Sarah murmured with a chuckle, stroking his cheek with her fingertips as she looked at the room.  
Jareth smiled and closed his eyes. "Mother will like you. I'm not sure about Father...or my brothers."  
"Why not? Am I that unlikable?" Sarah asked, pouting.  
He sighed. "Your not fae. That and your not royalty."  
"Not exactly my fault," Sarah murmured, smiling softly at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
He nodded and looked up at her. "I know that. They're just...stuffy."  
"How come your mother won't mind that I'm mortal and a commoner?"  
He struggled to find the words.  
"She's...Mama. She'll just be happy I've found a girl."  
He blinked up at her, confused. "What did I say?"  
"It's nothing you said, it's just, I think all mothers think alike and are overjoyed when their darling children find that special someone," Sarah said, smiling and laughing softly.  
"Well, in a way she's as bad as my subjects. She want to see a little prince too. It seems everyone is rushing me!"  
Sarah chuckled and leaned down, brushing her lips against his.  
Jareth reached over and set down his soda then sat up and pulled Sarah close to himself. He hugged her tightly while humming a tune that filled the room with a sleepy feeling.  
"Why are you making me sleepy?" Sarah asked, yawning slightly.  
"It will make the trip seem shorter," he said, managing to continue to hum at the same time.  
"I'm going to be sore if I fall asleep sitting up."  
Jareth picked her up and lay her down on the small bed in the corner.  
"I have to finish this report. I'll wake you when we're almost there."  
"Night," Sarah murmured, kissing his hand.  
He smiled down at her and closed her eyes with his fingertips then sat down on the couch and began finishing up his report.  
  
Hours later Jareth shook Sarah's shoulder. He was dress the same way he had been when she had first met him. He gave her a smile and told her they were almost there.  
Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "You look good, slightly scary, but good."  
He shrugged a smirk on his lips. "I always look good. But when I'm by myself again I'll be back in loose pants and a shirt."  
"Where am I supposed to go to get dressed? I don't see a magic door that leads to a changing room," Sarah murmured, sitting up.  
Jareth blushed. "I can close my eyes."  
Sarah looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "My dress is in the trunk attached to the back of the carriage."  
Jareth swirled his hand around in the air and handed her a crystal.  
"Is this going to bring me my dress or transport me somewhere?" she asked, taking the crystal.  
Jareth smiled and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes.  
"Your trunk."  
Sarah dropped the crystal on the ground and it shattered, her trunk appearing in its place. Opening it, she took out the top dress and its accessories, then turned to Jareth.  
"Zap the trunk back, then go sit with Hoggle."  
Jareth opened his eyes and rolled a crystal to the trunk. It tapped it and the trunk disappeared.  
Jareth bowed to her and faded into nothing.  
Sarah waited for a moment before stripping her pants and shirt and hurriedly putting on her dress, almost identical to the one she had worn when she first danced with Jareth, only it was a dark blue, not white. She slipped on the shoes and earring that matched the dress, wishing she could do something with her hair.  
"You can come back now Jareth," she murmured, sitting on the bed and folding her clothes.  
Jareth came back in with a flash of light and smiled at her. Dressed up like he was, he reminded her of the Jareth she had first known. He walked across the room and ran his gloved fingers over her hair.  
"You look wonderful Sarah. You might just pass as fae."  
Sarah thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Don't have the glitter."  
Jareth raised his eyebrow. "I can fix that."  
Sarah shook her head again. "I'll pass, if you want to do anything, can you make my hair look better?" she asked, running her fingers through her straight brown hair.  
Jareth tapped his finger against his lower lip then smiled. "I think I can do something. Close your eyes."  
Sarah looked at him for a moment before shutting her eyes, wondering what he would do.  
"All right, you can open them now," Jareth told her, holding a mirror in front of her.  
Sarah smiled and turned her head to see as much as she could. Most of her hair was up in an elegant bun, a silver clasp holding it in place. The hair by her ears fell in two soft curls by her face.  
"Thank you, it's beautiful," Sarah said, smiling as the mirror disappeared.  
He grinned. "I saw it in a fashion magazine once. I thought it would be a nice look on you. You should see Hoggle. He's dressed in a little tux, complete with a little black cap. He hates it."  
Sarah laughed, then turned her head and coughed. "Could you please lose the glitter for a while, I'd like to talk to you without choking on it?"  
Jareth sighed and the glitter was gone.  
"Anything else my queen?"  
"Not that I can think of at the moment," Sarah said with a smile, taking his gloved hand in both of hers.  
Just as Jareth was leaning down to kiss her the seatbelt warning went off with a ping. He sighed and straightened his clothes. "Show time. Put on your best smile and keep it there. Get ready to be bored out of your head."  
"In a minute," Sarah murmured, standing and quickly kissing him. "All right, now I'm ready. Don't forget your glitter."  
He growled something under his breath and dashed himself with glitter before opening the door.  
"Mid-day sunlight greeted them as well as a team of footman. They all shied away from Jareth as he stoned his face and stood tall and menacing. He looked up at the dark castle and sighed. He hated reunions.  
"Could you help me out, the shoes and the dress make it a little difficult," Sarah murmured, glancing at the huge castle before them.  
Jareth nodded and picked her up by the waist and set her down gently on the ground. He looked at Hoggle who smiled at both of them. Jareth held out his arm for Sarah, feeling a bit nervous about seeing his family again.  
"Any last minute instructions?" Sarah whispered, resting her hand on his.  
He covered her hand with his own and began to walk.  
"Act like a snob," he whispered to her.  
He smirked. "You look perfect."  
  
They entered a long greeting hall that was packed with people but left the center of the room clear. At the end of the room were two throwns. In one sat Jareth's father. In another sat his mother, a long white hared cheerful looking woman who seemed very please with what was going on around her. Her blue eyes lit up when they saw Jareth. To her left were two other men. Both of which had blond hair and blue eyes. Both were pale and looked bored. Jareth's fathers eyes showed no sign of emotion as Jareth approached with Sarah. On his right were two other men. Both of these men had black hair and green eyes. Both were pale but looked a little happier than the blond hared men. Jareth stopped in front of his parents and stepped away from Sarah. He bowed deeply to his father and mother then turned halfway to face Sarah.  
"My kind and queen, may I present to you Sarah Williams."  
Sarah curtsied and Jareth's mother smiled and nodded her head to Sarah while his father gave her a curt nod.  
Jareth went back over to Sarah and held out his arm. She took it and he walked up to stand with the two other men beside his mother.  
Letting her eyes roam around the room, she saw many creatures she thought had been mythical. Centaurs talked quietly with pointy-eared elves and tiny pixies talked with pipe carrying satyrs.  
Jareth leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Now we stand here for an hour or so then we will go and talk in Fathers study. After that we might be able to have a break before dinner."  
"Sounds exciting," she whispered back.  
He laughed quietly.  
  
The ceremony went on forever and then everyone was shown to their rooms. They were instructed to come down to the kings study when they had themselves all squared away. When Jareth was done unpacking, he joined Sarah in her rooms.  
"How are you faring Sarah?"  
"All right I guess, a little intimidated though. Should I stay in this outfit or dress in something less flashy?" Sarah asked, hanging up the last dress she had brought.  
He leaned up against the wall, watching her. "I'm sorry to say this but you'll have to be dressed up. We'll be in front of father so it's good to make an immersion  
." "I don't mean to be rude, but why didn't your brothers have ladies with them? Or should I have moved away and not stood near you?"  
Jareth smiled. "They all left their queens in their kingdoms. They don't like to be around their queens if at all possible. Let's just say that it really wasn't their idea to get married at all."  
"How horrible. Why did they ever get married if they dislike their spouses so?"  
"Father arranged it," he said softly.  
"Could he order you to marry another? A fae?" Sarah asked in a whisper, hugging Jareth.  
Jareth shrugged and held her to him. "I guess he could if he wanted to."  
"There would be no way to stop him?"  
He rested his cheek on her head. "I could always say I'm not his son, but being in the middle of four of my brothers kingdoms and suddenly not being one of the family might be very uncomfortable.  
Sarah pressed her face against his shoulder and shut her eyes, holding him tightly.  
He patted her back. "I don't think he will though Sarah. He hasn't yet. He gave them all their kingdoms too. He didn't give me mine. I had to make it for myself. I think it will be all right. Father can't be that cruel."  
Nodding, Sarah reluctantly stepped back and looked up at him. "Would you let him take me from you?"  
Jareth traced her jaw and gave her his cockiest grin. "What do you think?"  
Sarah managed to smile back. "Let me hear you say it though. This place scares me with all its grandeur and I want to feel safe."  
Jareth smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I won't let anyone take you from me. I promise," he whispered into her ear.  
"Thank you," she whispered, tilting her head up and kissing him softly.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Jareth? Jareth dear? Are you with your friend?"  
Jareth pulled away and blushed lightly. "Yes Mama. In here."  
The door opened and the queen to the fae glided into the room.  
Sarah, not really knowing what to do, settled with a curtsy.  
The queen laughed and floated over to Sarah, patting her hand.  
"Don't worry about all those curries in private dear. If I had curtsied to my husbands mother every time I saw her my knees would have given out on me."  
She turned to Jareth and held out her arms.  
Jareth's smiled resembled on of a boys as he stepped forward and hugged his mother.  
Sarah smiled softly as she watched them, absently fiddling with her skirt.  
Jareth's mother pulled away, keeping an arm around his waist while Jareth kept his arm over her shoulder.  
"Tell me Jareth, are you to...uh...you know?"  
Jareth smiled and nodded. A grin lit up the queens face.  
"Well it's about time!"  
Sarah glanced up at Jareth and raised an eyebrow slightly.  
Jareth lifted one of his eyebrows in response.  
"So how has father been?" he asked.  
"Oh grumpy and stuffy as usual. You think a few thousand years would change him?"  
Jareths sighed. "No. I guess not."  
Sarah moved over to the window and glanced down at the stone courtyard.  
Jareth and his mother quietly talked. After a few minutes there came a rather startled, "Oh my!" Jareth sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Oh mother please. This doesn't change anything."  
Jareth's mother glanced at Sarah. "Not in my eyes it doesn't...but your fathers..."  
Sarah turned and looked back at them, somewhat confused when she found the queen staring at her.  
The queen stood, looking sad. "You are a mortal child?"  
Sarah nodded slowly, glancing with slight panic at Jareth.  
Jareth stood and walked over to her and held her against him.  
The queen smiled. "I hope the king can overlook your liniage. It would be so unfair if..."  
She stopped and glanced at the ground.  
"Well I'm sure you don't want to listen to an old woman ramble so I'll be on my way."  
She smiled and bowed her head to both of them.  
"Sarah. Jareth. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Mama," Jareth said softly, laying his cheek down on Sarah's head.  
"Goodnight majesty," Sarah murmured, leaning against Jareth once the door shut behind the queen. "I'm scared."  
Jareth stroked her hair. "I won't let anything happen," he said, his voice a little shaky. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure Father will understand."  
"Then why are you trembling?" Sarah whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Jareth tried to speak but couldn't find any words. He couldn't deal with this now. He could worry later. He stealed himself. Time to play the roll of the Goblin King. After taking a few deep breaths he stepped back.  
"Time to go and see the King."  
Sarah sighed and nodded, gently touching his cheek with her fingertips.  



	3. The King

Own nothing blah blah...I'm not worthy and all that.....now....to the story...  
  
  
Jareth marched down the hallway, Sarah at his side. He had to make his father see his side. He refused to let go of Sarah now. He hopped that his father would understand. He needed her.  
They stopped in front of a huge brown wooden door and Jareth took a calming breath. He looked over at Sarah.  
"Are you ready Sarah? My father sits in this room. He's the one to worry about. My brothers too are stuffy bastards so be careful about what you say  
He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips before opening the door. The room was covered wall to wall with books, save a space for a fire place. There were several desks and a circle of leather chairs had been arranged in the center of the room. The king sat in the largest of these chairs and all four brothers in the others. There was one more chair left, this irked Jareth.  
He lead Sarah to the chair and asked her to sit. He walked to the back of the chair and rested his hands on her shoulder.  
"Father," Jareth said respectfully.  
"Jareth," the king said without interest. "Would you like a drink?"  
Jareth nodded and a glass of dark brown liquor was brought to him. He sipped at it as he watched his father.  
"So Jareth," said one of the black hared brothers. "Who is your friend here?"  
Jareth took a slow sip of his drink, not looking at his brother.  
"I introduced her at the celebration. Weren't you paying attention Terran?"  
His other brothers smiled slightly while Terran glared at Jareth.  
"Jareth," his father said quickly. "What kingdom is she from?"  
Jareth cleared his throat. "I think she can speak for herself father."  
The king looked to Sarah. "Well Miss Williams?"  
"I'm not from any kingdom really your majesty. I'm from America," she replied quietly, hoping no one would be able to hear her pounding heart.  
"Earth, your majesty."  
The king narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't aware that faes lived on Earth."  
Sarah took a deep breath before answering. "I-I am mortal."  
The king leaned back in his seat. "Jareth. Please explain this."  
"Seven years ago, Ms. Williams solved my labyrinth. I had feeling for her so when she went back to her world I followed. I brought her back here to be with me."  
"That still doesn't explain why she is in my home."  
Jareth's free hand jerked on her shoulder and he took it away. After taking a gulp of his drink he looked back to his father.  
"I brought her so I could present her to you. I wish for her to be my queen. I need the consent of my parent. That would be you."  
His father stood up. "I know who I am to you. You either stop being a smart mouth or leave."  
Jareth stood his ground.  
The king looked at the four other brothers who were watching with great interest.  
"I apologize my sons. I need to have a moment with Jareth. Please excuse us."  
The four brothers nodded and left the room. The king turned to look at Jareth.  
"You have presented her to me. Now take her back to her world."  
Jareth squared his jaw. "Not without your consent."  
The king looked to Sarah then back to Jareth.  
"Take her into the restroom while we discus this please."  
Jareth glared at his father but knelt beside Sarah.  
"Come on," he said softly.  
She stood and he lead her through a door that lead to a bathroom. He pulled out the chair in front of the mirror and asked her to sit.  
Ignoring his request, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
Jareth barely managed to hold onto his resolve. "It will be all right. I won't leave," he said stroking her hair and holding her to him.  
"Are you sure I have to stay in here while my fate as well as yours is being discussed?" she whispered, wiping away a few tears.  
Jareth nodded and kissed her cheek. "If it will keep him calm then yes."  
Reluctantly, Sarah nodded and sat down, gripping his hands in hers. "I love you."  
Jareth thought he was going to cry but he somehow managed to smile at her instead. He kissed her and leaned down to whisper into her ear.  
"I love you too. Just be patient and try not to worry-"  
"Jareth!"  
He sighed. "Coming."  
He smiled at her one more time before walking from the door, leaving the door ajar by accident.  
  
Jareth looked at his father. "Please?"  
"No," was all the king said. Jareth felt sick.  
"Why?"  
"She mortal Jareth. She will ruin the bloodline."  
Jareth threw up his hands. "I'm already a mut!"  
"Of fae blood."  
"That makes no difference! I love her!"  
"I will not allow it."  
Jareth sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "You are so cruel father."  
His father leaned over him. "You don't even now how cruel I can be Jareth. Do not defy me."  
Jareth looked up at his father. "She will be my queen. She will stay with me."  
The king glared at his son. "If you take her I will strip you of your power."  
"Without my power the goblins will run free. You can't have that," Jareth said with a smirk.  
His father laughed and strode a few feet away. "Your eldest brother Terran won't get my kingdom till I join the elders. I'll let him have your kingdom."  
Jareth stood up, his eyes flashing..  
"No!"  
The king turned to him. "Don't you challenge me Jareth. I am so much more powerful than you. You cant' even touch me with your jewel magic."  
Jareth was cut down to the roll of a little boy. "It was all you taught me."  
"It was all you needed."  
"You taught my brothers more."  
"They are more capable."  
"You gave them each a kingdom."  
"They had earned it."  
"You gave them a wife."  
"They were lonely."  
"You didn't give me anything."  
"I fed, clothed and supported you didn't I?"  
"Fed and clothed, but supported. No."  
His father merely poured himself a drink.  
"I had to make my kingdom."  
His father laughed at him. "And look at how that turned out. You rule a bunch of stupid drooling goblins."  
"I have found my love and you want to take her from me."  
"She's mortal."  
By now tears were running down Jareth's face but he still refused to cry. These were tears of rage.  
"I won't let you."  
His father glowered down at him. "We will see Jareth."  
Sarah could bare standing by no longer. With a determined step she walked into the room and stood by Jareth's side.  
"I will not leave," she said in a steady voice.  
The kings eyes hardened. "Yes. You will."  
The king spun a black crystal out of the air and held it up in his hand. Jareth's eyes widened and he held Sarah to himself and put his back to his father, shielding her when his father threw the crystal at her. In a flash Jareth was gone. The king raised an eyebrow.  
"What have you done to him?" Sarah asked, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
The king held up another crystal. "Find out."  
He threw the crystal at her and everything went black.  
Sarah opened her eyes slowly, the light making her head throb. She moaned and touched her face, finding a spot of blood at the corner of her mouth.  
"Jareth?" she said in a hoarse voice, trying to sit up.  
"I'm here," he said softly. He was laying on his side beside her. He reached over and stroked her hair. "Are you all right?"  
Sarah shook her head and painfully slid over to him, snuggling against him.  
He held her tightly to his chest. "It will pass. He's strong and your sensitive to magic. You'll feel better in a little while," he said soothingly.  
She said nothing, but wept softly, trying to stop shaking.  
Jareth swallowed hard. "He's cruel. I can't do anything. I have no power compared to him."  
"You have a heart that loves, that's greater than all his powers," Sarah whispered, wrapping her arms around him.  
Jareth felt hopeless. "Now you see why we don't speak much?"  
Sarah nodded and tilted her head up, kissing him gently.  
"Jareth," his fathers voice floated into the room. "You are needed in your kingdom."  
Jareth looked at Sarah. "I love you," He said quickly before he disappeared.  
"Wait, please take me with you," Sarah said, sitting up and looking around in despair.  
Only silence answered her.  
  
"Look, I know I agreed with you before that it was all a dream and it wasn't real, but now I have things to prove it was real. You're looking at pictures of the Labyrinth and I have a ballgown, earrings, and a bracelet that was given to me by Jareth," Sarah muttered, not looking up from where she lay on the couch.  
"Hmm, while these are quite interesting pictures that you took Ms. Williams, there are many ways to alter photographs with the computer nowadays."  
"I didn't alter them! Won't you listen. I was taken back to the Labyrinth by the Goblin King and I stayed there for a little over a week-"  
"And that's when you said...'that his father "zapped" you back to your room, then "zapped" him back to the Labyrinth.' Am I correct?" the shrink asked, reading his notes.  
"Yes, that's what I already told you."  
"Now, what exactly do you mean by 'zapped'?"  
"Zapping is kind of like warping, you instantly move from one place to another. I get a little ill every time it happens, but Jareth said that it's only because I'm mortal."  
"Oh, so this Jareth is not mortal?"  
"He's a fae, I already told you that. He's the Goblin King. You know, this is getting me know where. I'm through for the week," Sarah said angrily, standing and grabbing her purse before marching out of the office, ignoring the doctor's cries to come back.  
It had been two months since she had last seen or heard from Jareth and she was beginning to fear she would never see him again. Every day seemed a little harder to bear and she wore the bracelet constantly.  
  
Jareth slouched in his thrown. It had been over two month! His father had limited his magic. He wasn't allowed to leave the castle. He wasn't allowed to contact Sarah. He had been pulled away from her.  
The first two weeks he had done nothing but cry but not he just felt numb. Days past with the same dullness over and over again. He was told that if he tried to contact Sarah his kingdom would be taken away and he would be put into a oubliette.  
He sighed, wondering what Sarah was doing.  
  
Sarah finally pulled up in front of her house, having almost caused an accident because tears had blurred her eyes when a David Bowie song came on the radio. She unlocked the door to her apartment, looking at the battered backpack in her room. It had appeared a few days after the disastrous reunion. Everything she had brought with her was in there, along with a small scrap of paper with three words written hurriedly on them. 'I love you.' The paper was now slipped between the pages of the book by her bed and she looked at it several times a day.  
She sat down on her bed and exhaustion pulled her into a deep sleep.  
Jareth was dreaming again. He was dancing with Sarah. it was one of the few freedoms he had left, his dreaming. He sighed and held her close.  
"I miss you," he said sadly.  
"I miss you too. You'll always have my heart," Sarah whispered, nestling her head beneath his chin. She had dreamed of him before, but it had never seemed this real.  
"What?" she asked, looking up at him and kissing his cheeks.  
He smiled. "Your here?" He shook his head. "Look Sarah if we are speaking to each other then I must tell you something. I'm trapped in my own castle. My father has limited my magic. I can't see you any more. I don't know what to do!"  
Sarah felt a tear slide down her cheek and she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, not knowing how long she would stay with him.  
He held her close and kissed her back. Then a thought struck him. He created a crystal and handed it to her.  
"Here. I can't see you but you can watch me. At least then you'll know what's going on."  
He stepped close again and lay his forehead on her shoulder, wishing he would wake up and have her be with him, knowing that wasn't possible.  
Sarah sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing her cheek against his and wishing she would sleep forever.  
Jareth swallowed, trying to keep himself together.  
"Dream of me more often?"  
"I'll dream whenever I can love," she whispered.  
Jareth pulled away to look at her again but was already waking up. He was curled up in his thrown. His father stood in front of him. Jareth tensed. Did his father now about the dream?  
Hello Jareth. I came to check on you.  
Jareth relaxed. He would let his father finish talking to him then he would sleep some more and see if he could see Sarah again.  
Sarah woke up, tears on her face. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she saw the crystal. It hadn't been just a dream! She sat up and grabbed it, thinking of Jareth.  
A swirl of color filled the crystal before it cleared and she found herself looking at Jareth, his father standing beside him.  
An idea struck her and she smiled. "I'm coming for you my love," she whispered, looking as Jareth's image faded.  
Jareth listen to his father ramble on. When he left Jareth went to take a bath. He sat there, watching his rubber ducky float among the bubbles.  
"Do you think I'll see them again?" he asked.  
The duck gave no answer.  
"I don't know either," he said with a sigh as he scooted down farther into the water.  
  
'Rope to tie up enemies, scissors to cut the rope, firecrackers for diversion, a lighter for the firecracker, protein bars, and a water bottle, I know there's something else I'll need,' Sarah thought, looking at the items in her backpack. She opened the closet and slipped on a black sweatshirt over her top then saw a baseball bat leaning in the corner of the closet.  
'Perfect!' she thought, picking it up and swinging it, glad she still remembered a little from when she had played softball in college. "And a bat to whack the crap out of anybody I meet along the way. I guess that's all," she murmured, slinging the backpack on her back and grabbing the bat and crystal.  
"Take me to Jareth," she told it, frowning when nothing happened. Maybe his father's magic was disrupting everything in the Labyrinth.  
"Take me to the doors of the Labyrinth," she told the crystal, smiling as she vanished.  
  
Jareth had finished his bath and was perched in his window. Looking out over his labyrinth. He had made it. Now his father was ruling it through him. The thought made his blood boil with rage. He wondered what new twists his father had planted in the labyrinth, grateful Sarah was safe.  
  
Sarah crept over to the Labyrinth doors once the spell of dizziness had faded. She found them with little difficulty, which made her worried.  
"Open," she said in a sharp hiss, glad that her dark clothes blended with the night.  
The huge doors creaked open. Down either way, right or left, there were no turns. A full moon threw a silver lighting over everything.  
Sarah ran as quietly as possible down the left corridor, keeping her hand on the right wall so she would know where the opening was.  
She didn't know how long she had been running, but she knew it was much farther than last time. With a sigh, she sat down and wondered what to do.  
"Ello again"  
Sarah jumped slightly and looked down, smiling at the tiny worm.  
"Please help me get to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth," she said softly.  
"Well, try go'n through that door 's right across there. But don't you be go'n' the way ya did last time. The misses still want to meet you she does."  
"I'm very sorry, but I don't have time to stay and chat. Thank you so much for your help, and say hello to your wife," Sarah said with a smile, walking through the opening which a moment ago had been a wall. She headed left, hoping it was a shorter way than last time.  
After only a short time, she found herself staring at the two doors with the brass knockers, one with a ring in it's mouth, and one with a ring in its ears. Smiling at the familiar sight, she goes over to the one holding the ring in its mouth and raises the ring, letting it fall softly against the knocker. As the door opens, Sarah held her bat tightly, not knowing what there would be behind the door.  
A fiery head looked out at her. They all jumped up and down, happily.  
"It's da girl! Hey lady! You come to cheer up da king? It's been quiet here. Da's been no music, ya dig?"  
"Shh!" Sarah said, looking around at them. "Get me through the forest and point me in the direction of the castle and I'll do everything I can to make sure that there's music again all right?"  
They all bobbed their heads.  
"Are there any enemies in the Labyrinth that you know of?" Sarah asked as she began following them.  
They looked at her. "Not dat we has seen. But everyting is muted you know? No one is chilli'n any more. Even da goblins have been down in da dumps. Heck, we's start's to get down, an I don't mean in a good way eith'a."  
"Well, I'll do whatever I can to help."  
"Tanks lady. You sure know how ta keep ya head unda pressure!"  
"Thanks," Sarah murmured, smiling as they reached the wall that divided the forest from the rest of the Labyrinth. This was going well so far, almost too well.  
"Which way from here?"  
They all pointed up.  
"I can't fly," Sarah said with a groan, looking at the wall.  
"Yous got rope?"  
Sarah grinned and threw open her backpack, pulling out the yellow safety rope she had brought.   
"Will this work?"  
They nodded and took it from her. After making a loop one of the fireys flapped there ears and flew up with the rope in it's mouth. A moment later the robe was snugly slipped around a rock that stuck out a few inches from the top of the wall.  
"Thank you all. Which way once I'm on the wall?" Sarah asked as she began to climb.  
"We's don't know."  
"Ah well, thanks again," Sarah called down softly to them as she untied the rope and began to run to her right, hoping it was the correct path.  
Sarah had been running for several minutes when she heard a voice.  
"Eay! Eay girl!"  
She turned and found the old man and the bird hat sitting on a stone block. The hat was awake and, as usual, the old man was asleep.  
"Thank you," Sarah said, kissing the hat on its cheek before continuing running. Slightly wary that no difficulty had presented itself yet, she counted off the openings, turning left at the eighth one.  
The hat watched her run away. "Zee? She likes me!"  
The old man grumbled.  
Sarah ran until she reached a wall, and stopped, taking a sip of water from her bottle. Glancing up, she saw that night would soon be over. With a sigh she ran right, hoping that the hat spoke the truth.  
Out of breath, she reached the gates to the Goblin City, still having not had a real challenge.  
"Something is wrong," she muttered, slinking silently through the city.  
The castle gates loomed in front of her and she looked at the open stretch, not seeing anyone. Crossing her fingers, she ran towards the gate, glad there was no moon to make her easily visible.  
There was a crack and suddenly the king of the faes was standing over her, glaring down.  
"Now what is a mortal child doing back here? I thought I sent you home."  
"Do what you will, but I will be back," Sarah said, her heart pounding as she stood defiantly facing the king.  
He smiled at her and made a crystal. He raised his eyebrows and tossed it to her.  
Sarah reacted without thinking and brought the bat up, hitting a homerun with the crystal.  
The kings eyes widened. He shrugged. "Fine. I don't need crystals."  
He snapped his fingers and smiled as Sarah slowly disappeared.  



	4. The End

I am cheap and own nothing...save my sanity...no...not even that...  
  
  
I am cheap and own nothing...still...no, really...  
  
  
Sarah fell in a heap on a hard dirt floor in a lightless area. She groped around until she found her lighter in her backpack and began to try and use it, her fingers trembling too badly to work it. Freezing, she jerked her head up, hearing a deep breathing from somewhere near her.  
"Who's there?"  
A wheezing growl answered her and glowing sick yellow eyes peered at her from the darkness.  
Sarah finally managed to work the lighter and a dim light flared up, causing the creature to wince.  
The thing looked was shaped like a huge dog but patches of its greenish brown fur were missing. Where there was no fur there was scales dripping mucus. Drool collected in strings from the creatures mouth and bits of it teeth were blackened. Its claws were chipped and it's its elbows were like scabs. It cowered from the light.  
Sarah's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to think of anything to do to save herself. Remembering the firecrackers, she slowly reached into her bag, keeping the lighter held towards the creature, and rummaged through the bag, desperately searching for the firecrackers.  
The creature began to adjust to the light and creep slowly towards her, breathing heavily.  
She finally found the firecrackers, waiting until the creature was a bit closer before lighting the string and throwing it into the gaping maw of the hideous beast.  
The creature bit and chewed on the stick for a moment before it's entire muzzle as well as half it's head blew up all over the room.  
Dropping the lighter, Sarah curled into the feeble position, her backpack keeping most of her head from being hit by the charred chunks.  
A putrid stench rose from the body and Sarah covered her nose, taking in shallow breaths through her mouth as she fumbled for her lighter. Once she found and turned it on, she looked around, wondering where she was.  
The oubliette walls greeted her, the pots still on the floor from where Hoggle had opened the broom closet years ago.  
Tucking the lighter in her pocket, she glanced in her backpack, which had been covered with creature bits. Not seeing anything she thought she might need, she pulled of her sweatshirt, gagging at its stench. She grabbed her bat and made her way over to the door, stepping around the corpse. Opening the door, she found herself standing at the gates of the Goblin City once more. Looking around, she shrugged, glad that she was closer than last time she had passed through the oubliette.  
She ran as fast as she could to the fountain in the city's square and dunked her head under water, scrubbing at her hair to remove all traces of the creature. Running her fingers through her wet, but somewhat clean hair, she stood and once again made her way to the castle gates with a determined stride.  
Hoggle stood there, waiting, looking very nervous.  
"Where is the king?" she asked in a quiet but hard voice.  
Hoggle jumped and his face lit up. He ran over to Sarah.  
"You's back!" he said quietly.  
"Yes, I'm back," Sarah said, glancing around warily.  
He grabbed her hand.  
"Jareth saw what happened. I'm spoused to take ya to him. He's worried sick he is."  
Sarah's face lit up at the mention of Jareth and she quickly followed Hoggle, keeping a grip on her baseball bat.  
Jareth paced the walls in his Escher room. He was dressed in his pajama bottoms, being that he had woken up and seen Sarah speaking with his father. Not even his father knew of this room though, so he was safe. If only Hoggle would hurry up! But what if they had been caught? Worries filled his head, as he twirled useless crystals in his hands.  
"Jareth?" Sarah called out breathlessly, looking around the Escher room.  
Jareth's head spun around and he smiled at Sarah.  
"Jump Sarah. I can't even zap myself right now. Jump and I'll catch you."  
Sarah dropped the bat and jumped, trusting him to catch her.  
He did and held her quite close while practically welding his mouth to hers. When he pulled away, many minutes later, he stared at her a moment and began to laugh.  
"How did you get into the underground?"  
"I used the crystal you gave me to zap to the gates," she said, smiling up at him and bringing his mouth back down to hers.  
This kiss was much slower but just as long as the first.  
"I see. You zapped yourself. I didn't think mortals had magic," he said running his fingers through her wet hair.  
"Why is your hair wet? What happened?"  
Sarah held him tight and pressed her face against his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.  
Jareth nodded. He sat down and cuddled with Sarah for a moment, pieces of his still long hair mixing with her dark brown as he rested his head against hers. His father had forced him to keep it this way. It didn't matter. He had Sarah back.  
"I've missed you so much," Sarah murmured, kissing his jaw.  
Jareth smiled. He had missed her too. "There was nothing I could do. I didn't want to leave but I didn't have much of a choice."  
"I know love," she said, closing her eyes and smiling at the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
Jareth thought it time to tell the bad news.  
"We have a problem...well actually we have several...but one at the moment."  
Sarah sighed, then pulled back slightly to look into his mismatched eyes, gently stroking his cheeks. "What's the problem?"  
"I can't zap," he said simply.  
"So, we're stuck in here?"  
He nodded. "Unless you can think of some way to get out."  
Sarah thought for a moment. "Can you create a crystal like you did in the dream?"  
He shrugged and nuzzled her neck. "I can make as many as I'd like. But I can't use them."  
"I used it before, maybe I can use it again," Sarah whispered, rubbing her cheek against his.  
He handed her a crystal without pulling his head away, being preoccupied at the moment.  
"I'll try in a minute, for now, I want to stay stuck in this room," she murmured, setting the crystal down and running her fingers through his hair.  
He sighed, feeling his stiff muscles uncoil and relax.  
"I apologize for my hair being in this style. My father wouldn't let me change it."  
"I don't care, I'm starting to like seeing you as a scared flower," Sarah murmured, smiling as she gently kissed his closed eyes.  
He laughed, his eyes still closed. "I'm glad. I would hate to disappoint you."  
Smiling, she hugged him tightly. "I don't know if you could do that."  
His fingers slid into her hair. "I've done it before haven't I? Did it not disappoint you that I was not this Bowie guy?"  
"I don't mind you not being a rock star. I mean, after all, you're a king," she murmured, kissing him.  
He held her to himself and pressed her against the floor. Her hands smoothed down his back and he shivered at the touch of her skin against his.  
He pulled away and lightly kissed her ear. "What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, but we'll figure out something. We can't stay in here forever, that's for sure," Sarah said, turning her head and looking into his eyes.  
He traced her jaw line with his fingertips.  
"I know. But we've probably already spent a few days in here."  
Her eyes widened. "That's right, I forgot how strange time is in here. We should probably see what's happened," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his hand.  
He sighed and nodded, standing and offering her his hand.  
She stood and kissed him quickly, then reached down and grabbed the crystal.  
"I love you," she murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist and staring hard at the crystal. In a flash of light, they both vanished from the Escher room and reappeared in Jareth's office.  
Sarah slowly shook her head. It had been different than when she had zapped here, maybe because she was in a realm of magic. It had felt as if they were gliding through a nothingness, her thoughts directing them towards his office.  
Jareth was grinning at her. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"You know how. You can control magic," he said, sounding very proud.  
Sarah smiled and hugged him to her, still trying to clear her head of the sense of magic that seemed to cling to her.  
Jareth pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling.  
"It's almost addictive you know...magic."  
"It won't go away, its...sticky," she murmured, knowing she made absolutely no sense.  
He smiled, knowing how she was feeling. "It's just like when you touch soap. It leaves a scent on you. Magic is the same way...kind of."  
"It's very strange. How come it didn't happen when I zapped over here? And why am I not dizzy?"  
"You zapped yourself from a non-magic world into a magic world so it didn't stick. It has to be magic to magic. As for why you aren't dizzy...I think that since you have used magic yourself it has no side effects on you any more."  
"Oh, that's nice to know. Would anyone have felt me using the magic?"  
He thought for a moment. "I hope not."  
"Give me two crystals please, I need to go back and get my bat."  
Jareth chuckled and made some crystals for her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"I'm going too. I don't feel like waiting for hours."  
Sarah smiled and concentrated on returning to where her bat lay. Once back in the Escher room, she grabbed her bat, returned to the circle of Jareth's arms, then zapped them back to his office.  
"Won't you father be looking for you since you've been gone for a while?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning against him.  
"He'll find me sooner or later. I can't hide from him. I don't know what to do except tell him that I give up my position as king and am going back with you to Earth."  
"But, what about your kingdom and everything here?" Sarah asked, pulling back and looking at him.  
He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before he could speak.  
"I-I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't stand having to live for thousands of years and not being with you. If I come back with you my life will be shorter but I'll be happier."  
"You'd give up everything, including immortality, to be with me?" Sarah whispered.  
He looked confused and laughed nervously. "Well what would you have me do Sarah?"  
Sarah continued to look at him for a moment before smiling slightly and kissing him, tears in her eyes from the knowledge that he would give up everything just to be with her.  
He pulled away and smiled. "Why don't you go and freshen up? Then we'll wait for my father and see if we can't do something."  
Sarah nodded and headed into the bathroom, running a hand through her damp hair.  
Jareth sat down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Where have you been Jareth?"  
Jareth's head shot up to find his father glowering down at him.  
"I've been...uh...thinking in my private place."  
"And where is that?" The king asked.  
"It's private."  
  
Sarah heard the king's voice drifting from the bedroom and she grimaced. Dunking her head under the faucet, she washed the shampoo out of her hair, glad it no longer contained the slight smell of the creature.  
  
Jareth stood.  
"I have thought about what you have said."  
The king seemed pleased. "Ah. So you have come you're senses."  
Jareth shook his head. "I would like to hand over my power and kingdom so that I can be with Sarah. If it means no longer being your son, then so be it."  
The king stared at him, shocked.  
  
Sarah ran a brush through her wet hair and slowly opened the door enough to peek out at Jareth and his father. The king had his back to her and partially obscured her view of Jareth.  
  
Jareth saw Sarah and his heart lept into his throat. He prayed his father didn't turn around. The king's face twisted and he turned around swiftly.  
"You are still here! How?"  
Sarah slipped out of the bathroom with a sigh, the bat held loosely in one hand.  
"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the love that is mine. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great, you have no power over me," Sarah said, harshly annunciating the last words.  
Jareth saw his father gather himself to prepare to send Sarah to some other nightmarish place. He looked to her, knowing he could do nothing.  
"Father please!"  
"Go away mortal. Don't come back," the king said.  
The king spun a crystal and threw it at Sarah but it bounced off harmlessly and fell to the floor with a clunk. The king looked confused.  
"So this is where you have been!" said a female voice.  
"I thought you were up to something."  
With a swirl Jareth's mother appeared in the room and stood, frowning at the king.  
Jareth ran over to Sarah and held her protectively to his chest.  
"Just what do you think you're doing!" said the queen.  
"She's mortal!" the king said irritably.  
Sarah turned her head to look at the queen, kicking away the crystal that lay at her feet.  
The queen picked it up and turned it to dust.  
"Give my son his powers back and go home. Stop harassing the boy. He's happy. Leave him alone."  
"I don't want a mortal in my land!" the king said, practically throwing a fit.  
"Who's land?" the queen asked raising an eyebrow.  
The king pouted and spun a crystal and tossed it to Jareth, who caught it and glowed momentarily before the crystal turned to dust.  
The king disappeared, still frowning.  
"I'm sorry about that," the queen said turning to Sarah and Jareth.  
"Thank you," Sarah murmured, watching the queen from within the protective circle of Jareth's arms.  
The queen nodded. "Jareth dear, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
Jareth nodded and pried himself away from Sarah and followed his mother into the hall.  
The queen turned to look at him, smiling.  
"You have my permission."  
Jareth looked confused.  
"Obviously you want to marry her so I give you permission."  
Jareth began to grin. "I thought that the king had to give permission."  
His mother hit him playfully on is shoulder. "No silly. Only a parent has to."  
Jareth laughed then and hugged his mother. She laughed with him.  
"Go on Jareth dear, I'll talk with you later. There are some things we'll have to clear up."  
Jareth nodded and ran back into his rooms.  
Sarah was sitting on the edge of his bed and she looked up at him anxiously.  
He grinned and walked quickly over to her, pulling her to his chest and kissing her cheeks.  
"It's going to be okay now," he mumbled.  
"I hope so," she whispered, smiling as she turned her head and kissed him.  
Jareth lay down on his bed, Sarah still in his arms. He pulled away so he could speak.  
"Sarah? Would you be my queen?" he asked, sounding shy.  
Sarah smiled at him and gently touched his cheek as she nodded, hugging him tightly.  
Jareth smiled and nuzzled Sarah's neck, all worries out of his mind.  
  
Jareth awoke to the soft sounds of his baby daughter making gurgling noises. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Sarah, and went over to the crib. His daughter's happy blue eyes smiled up at him, as she kicked and held out her arms for him to pick her up. He did and sat on his windowsill, watching the sun come up, his daughter chewing contentedly on his shoulder.  
"You moved," Sarah mumbled, turning on the bed to smile at him and their daughter. She yawned softly and pulled a pillow to her, propping her head on it.  
Jareth turned his head to look at Sarah. "Alexandria was already up and wanted attention," he said smiling.  
"Mmph," Sarah murmured, slowly rolling out of bed and walking over to where he sat. Leaning down, she kissed him, picking up Alexandria, and taking her place in his arms.  
Jareth ran his fingers up and down her arms. "Is it just me or is this window getting crowded?" he asked into her ear.  
"Would you like me to move my king?" Sarah asked sarcastically, leaning her head back against his shoulder.  
He laughed softy and shook his head before looking out over his labyrinth. Green trees and grass had begun to grown on the outskirts of his maze instead of dirt and dead shrubs. Blue sky shown down onto his land in place of the dark red one that had been there for so many years but as the sun touched it a bit of it's old ruby colored self shown through.  
Sarah smiled and kissed Alexandria's forehead, laughing quietly as her daughter grabbed a piece of Sarah's hair to chew on.  
Jareth studied his daughter. "I think she's hungry."  
"Whatever gave you that idea love?" Sarah murmured, softly tugging her hair out of the baby's mouth.  
The child quickly grabbed her father's finger and began gumming it. Jareth laughed. "Perhaps we should get breakfast going. I want to look like a good daddy when mother comes for a visit today."  
Sarah nodded and gave him a quick kiss before standing and loosening the robe she wore, allowing Alexandria to have her breakfast.  
Jareth stretched and shuffled over to his wardrobe, planning the new day out. First they would relax the morning away, then mother would come and then they would go for a walk among the common folk. They would have lunch in the garden and dinner in his study. After the babe was asleep his mother would watch over her and he and his queen would go out on a flight. He laughed as he remembered the first time he had turned Sarah into a bird. He thought she made a very cute owl. She had other thoughts.  
"What time is Margret coming today?" Sarah asked, gently patting Alex's back as she walked over towards Jareth.  
"Sometime after breakfast," he said pulling a simple black cotton shirt over his head and tugging a pair of jeans over his legs.  
Jareth smiled and took his babe into his arms. He held her over his shoulder and patted her back while walking around the room singing 'dance magic dance.' He smiled. It wasn't so many years ago that he was singing this same song for a different babe. He smiled as he remembered what Sarah had been like then. How she had change. He chuckled and Alex burped. He had changed a bit too.  
Even his labyrinth had change, but then he guessed that nothing remained the same forever. His life was just another example of that.  
  
  
  
the end 


End file.
